Software development involves the programming, testing, and bug correction needed to create a software product. Software development includes everything between conception of the product to the final result. Software development can be a slow, difficult and expensive process. Hence, anything that can be done to help developers produce high quality bug-free code quickly is very helpful. A bug is a mistake or error in coding that causes a program to behave in an unexpected way.